


Fantasy World

by cherryontop



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Magical Creatures, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: This is a magic world where Kara is a fairy, Laurel is a wood elf, and Oliver a centaur, and they love each other.





	Fantasy World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).




End file.
